


Куда угодно

by Luchiana



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance, Some Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23405497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchiana/pseuds/Luchiana
Summary: Полковник вызывает лейтенанта к себе на разговор.
Relationships: Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Куда угодно

Лейтенант Хоукай, вызванная начальником, стояла в дверях с рукой у козырька и смотрела в спину мужчины, глядевшего в окно.  
— По вашему приказанию…  
— Входите, лейтенант. И закройте за собой дверь.  
Риза закрыла дверь и вновь выпрямилась по стойке смирно.  
— Лейтенант… — голос полковника Мустанга зазвучал внезапно глубоко и, кажется, чуть хрипловато. — Помнится, вы как-то сказали, что готовы последовать за мной хоть в ад?  
— Так точно, полковник!  
— А что вы скажете, если мы немного изменим маршрут? — Рой Мустанг повернулся к подчиненной и пристально на нее посмотрел.  
— Я пойду за вами куда угодно.  
— Ну, раз вы так говорите, лейтенант… Вот, — он протянул ей что-то, зажатое в ладони. — Примерьте это кольцо и приготовьтесь к походу в церковь. Замуж — это ведь немного лучше, чем ад, что скажете?


End file.
